Mistletoe Incidents
by Mandy-Chan24
Summary: The guardians have a Christmas party! Amu goes outside and runs into Kukai, taking him inside. What happens when Kukai and Amu end up under Mistletoe and kiss? KukaixAmu NagihikoxRima
1. Mistletoe

**Mandy: Ohayo Minna! I'm Mandy-Chan! This is a Kukamu (KukaixAmu) Fanfic! Why? No one does enough Kukamu Fanfics!**

**Amu: How much longer you gonna talk?**

**Mandy: Why rush me?**

**Amu: Just do it.**

**Amu's Fans: So Cool and Spicy! Kyaaa~!**

**Mandy: Do the DC and you got a deal!**

**Amu: ~sighs~ Fine! Mandy-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us but she owns her OC!**

**Mandy: Thanks Amu! TO THE STORY!**

** x0x0x**

**Amu's POV**

We were having our own little Christmas party at the Royal Garden. Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Rima were drinking tea and eating cookies around the little round table. I sighed and stood up. I excused my self and went outside. I sat on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I. Am. BORED," i exclaimed. I heard a laugh and footsteps. I knew that laugh from anywhere.

"Why are you out here when you _could_ be inside," Souma Kukai asked me. I smiled at him and then sighed.

"I got bored," I mumbled. Kukai heard me and laughed.

"you know, if you don't want people to see under your skirt, i would put your legs down," Kukai said, still laughing. I blushed and quickly stood up. I started to punch his arm but it didn't bug him.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BA-," I was caught off by Kukai's hand grabbing my wrist. I gulped at the grin he had on his face. 'No no no no no! Not that! Anything but that!' i yelled in my head. I felt Kukai start running.

"100 METER DASH," is all i heard before Kukai started running _fast_ and when i say fast, i mean _fast_.

"K-KU-KAI! S-SLO-W D-OW-N," I yelled. Kukai was laughing.

"If you say so," suddenly, Kukai stopped. I trip and fell into something/someone hard/soft. I slowly looked up at Kukai. He was grinning. I smiled slightly and started to stand back up.

"G-Gomenasai," I mumbled. Kukia smiled and started walking back to the Royal Garden.

"Come on, Hinamori," Kukai said. I smiled and started following him.

**x0x0x**

**Kukai's POV**

"Hinamori-san, where did you go? Ohayo, Souma-kun," Tadase said, walking up to us.

"Ano," Hinamori said looking down.

"Yo, Tadase. We were doing a 100 meter dash," I explained. Hinamori looked up at me and smiled. I grinned. I looked at Tadase and i saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. 'Does he like Hinamori? Well, to bad. She is mine!' I thought. Tadase saw me looking at him and we stared/glared **(no really glare but you know what i mean)** at each other. Hinamori tilted her head and tapped my shoulder.

"Daijoubu **(a.n. I think that is Are you Okay in Japanese)** Kukai, Tadase-kun," Hinamori asked. Her voice snapped me out of the staring contest.

"Un," I said quietly. Hinamori tilted her head again and got in my face.

"You sure," she asked. I jumped back a little and smiled.

"Hai," I said. Hinamori smiled and looked at Nagi **(Nagihiko)**, Rima, and Yaya who were all grinning. Then i looked down at Tadase and he was glaring at something above mine and Hinamori's heads. I looked at Hinamori and she was already looking up, shock on her face. I slowly looked up and saw... Mistletoe.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," Everyone, but Tadase, Hinamori, and me were chanting. I looked back at Hinamori and she was blushing, looking at me. I felt my face heat up lightly. I slowly leaned down. I knew i was kissing her when i felt her lips touch mine. Hinamori wrapped her arms around my neck and i wrapped my arms around her waist. After a few minutes, we pulled away for air. Then we just stared into each others' eyes.

** x0x0x**

**Mandy: Likey? Cliffhanger! dun dun dun!**

**Amu: Ne! Mandy-chan! Why did you do a cliffhanger?**

**Kukai: Are we, like, dating now. **

**Mandy: You will see in the next chapter!**

**Tadase: NO! Hinamori-san is mine!**

**Mandy: Be quiet Tadase! Your not aloud here! (sorry Tadase fans)**

**Amu: ...**

**Mandy: Now, will you, Kukai and Amu, do the sign out?**

**KukaixAmu: Hope you liked it! Reviews Please~!**


	2. the fight?

**Mandy: Ohayo minna! How is everyone today? **

**Amu: What is wrong with you?**

**Mandy: whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you?!**

**Kukai: she was up all night again ~sighs and drags me away~**

**Mandy: HEY! LET ME GO! I'M THE ONE WHO PAYS YOU!**

**Kukai: You don't pay us! And stop hitting me!**

**Amu: ~sighs~ Mandy-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us! Enjoy~!**

** x0x0x**

(Tadase's POV)

I glared at Kukai when he kissed Amu. The worst part was that she kissed back! When they pulled apart they just stared at each other. I got mad.

"Hinamori-san," i said. Amu shook her head and looked at me. Then at everyone else and then back at Kukai. Then, Amu darted.

"Hinamori," Kukai yelled, running after her. I when to run after them but Nagihiko stopped me.

"Let them be alone," Nagihiko said. I growled but listened to him. 'Its not like they are gonna start going out anyways.' I thought as we went back to the party. But boy i didn't know that i was wrong.

(Amu's POV)

~in front of the school~

I kept running even though i heard Kukai calling me. I couldn't face him! Not after kissing him!

"HINAMORI! STOP RUNNING," Kukai yelled. I felt my heart stop because he sound upset. Almost mad. I slowly slowed down. When Kukai finally caught up to me, he was panting heavily. "Why did you run," Kukai asked. I looked away from him. Kukai sighed and went in front of me. I just turned away from him again. "Amu," Kukai said. My eyes widened and i looked at him.

"Y-You Called m-me Amu," I said. Kukai gulped and looked down.

"L-listen... It was m-mistlet-oe... w-we shouldn't l-let it chan-ge our fr-iendsh-ip," Kukai stuttered out. He was blushing. I frowned.

"I can't," i quietly said. Kukai looked at me confused.

"What," Kukai asked.

"I SAID I CAN'T," I yelled. Kukai went to talk but i ran off again. Kukai just watched me run off.

(Kukai's POV)

As Amu ran off, i saw the sparkles off tears flying off her face. I felt like crap. I slowly walked home to my annoying brothers.

~at Kukai's house~

"Kukai! Stop ignoring us and tell us what is up," Rento said. i just ignored him. I didn't feel like dealing with their crap today. Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento kept bugging me until i snapped.

"SHUT UP! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY," i yelled at them. They stared at me with shocked faces. I growled and ran up to my room, locking the door. I grabbed my phone and texted Nagihiko.

(Kukai is just normal. Nagihiko is _this_)

'Have you talk to Amu?'

_'No, i thought you were talking to her.'_

'No, she ran off again saying she can't let the kiss not change our friendship...'

_'she will be fine soon. I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay?'_

'Thanks Nagihiko.'

_'no problem :) i have to go. See ya tomorrow?'_

'y, sure. cya'

I put my phone down and sighed. I knew i wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

** x0x0x**

**Mandy: You like it? **

**Amu: Why did we have to fight?**

**Mandy: Just go with it. You won't be fighting for a _long_ time.**

**Kukai: How long are we gonna be fighting/not talking?**

**Mandy: another chapter**

**Amu&Kukai: NANI?!**

**Mandy: Hope you liked it! Review Please~! JA NE~! ~runs away~**


End file.
